dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Everybody Loves A Dream
|image = Born to Sing.png |band = Clooney |dance = Dream/Born to Sing |album = Girlfriend Pop 3 |released = August 16, 2011 |genre = Pop |label = Extreme Music |runtime = 4:06 |writer = |producer = Extreme Music |before = |after = }} :For the original song used in the dance, see Born to Sing. " " is a song by Clooney. It was used for Chloe's solo, which is known as both "Dream" and "Born to Sing," in Everyone's Replaceable. Lyrics I got a wish that's only mine I got a wish that must seem dumb to you I'm gonna wish as hard as I can Let me tell ya I wanna tell it to the trees I wanna hear it whisper back to me I'm gonna wish as hard as I can Well, if wishes were fishes The sea would be for love With a million little dreams Come and get yourself a cup Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh There is one for you, I know 'cuz Everybody loves a dream Crazy as the dream might seem Everybody loves a dream or two Everybody, everybody, everybody! Loves to dream it, big or small Wishing on a star to fall So they can make their crazy dreams come true Everybody loves, everybody loves Everybody loves a dream Everybody loves, everybody loves Everybody loves a dream Everybody loves, everybody loves Everybody loves a dream Everybody loves, everybody loves Everybody loves a dream Wishin' away is wonderful No dream is ever too impossible Don't let yourself grow up and grow old Yeah, you got to dance like a princess under lights Fight like you got some superpowers And love like a coffee that never grows cold Yeah, 'cuz if wishes were fishes The sea would be for love With a million little dreams Come and get yourself a cup Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh There is one for you, I know 'cuz Everybody loves a dream Crazy as the dream might seem Everybody loves a dream or two Everybody, everybody, everybody! Loves to dream it, big or small Wishing on a star to fall So they can make their crazy dreams come true Everybody loves, everybody loves Everybody loves a dream Everybody loves, everybody loves Everybody loves a dream Everybody loves, everybody loves Everybody loves a dream Everybody loves, everybody loves Everybody loves a dream I've got a wish that's only mine I've got a wish that might seem dumb to you I'm gonna wish as hard as I can Everybody loves a dream Crazy as the dream might seem Everybody loves a dream or two Everybody, everybody, everybody! Loves to dream it, big or small Wishing on a star to fall So they can make their crazy dreams come true Everybody loves, everybody loves Everybody loves a dream Everybody loves, everybody loves Everybody loves a dream Everybody loves, everybody loves Everybody loves a dream Everybody loves, everybody loves Everybody loves a dream Everybody loves a dream Trivia *Chloe placed first in the junior division with this performance. *This song replaced the original song "Born to Sing," used for Chloe's solo, possibly due to copyright issues. *"Everybody Loves a Dream" appears to be in the key of D major. Video Gallery Chloe's solo from Everyone's Replaceable Full solo with different music than the show Gallery S02-E01 28-24.jpg S02-E01 28-30.jpg S02-E01 28-38.jpg Born to Sing.png Category:Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Chloe Solo Songs Category:Pop Category:Songs used in Everyone's Replaceable Category:Season 2 Solo Songs Category:Musical Theatre Category:Musical Theater